Angel Vs Angelus
by slayercrazy144
Summary: A gateway to a parallel universe opens. A Universe where Xander is a vampire, Angelus is back, and Buffy is not the same. The entire gang tell the story, a different character's POV for each chapter. End of season 2 of Angel, includes Buffy crossover.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
At the end of 1998, after the Mayor had completed his asension and been blown up by the scoobies, an alternate dimension was born. Buffy made a choice, and didn't go after Angel as he left. But what if she had? What if, through some weakness, they had slept together, and Angel reverted to Angelus yet again? Thus another universe was created. A reality in which Angelus, not Angel, left for LA.  
  
And now, the two realities are coliding... 


	2. The Portal Opens

-----Willow-----  
  
He knew as soon as he saw me. To tell the truth, I'm surprised he didn't know earlier. I told him anyway, to let the others know. His grief opened up something inside of me, and consequently, something inside of me opened up something in the hotel.  
  
"That- That's a portal!" Fred cried, jumping back.  
  
"Keep away," Angel warned everyone. "Willow?" he asked, expecting me to have the answers.  
  
"I don't know," I stammered, shouting over the noise the portal was making, "but I don't think this is a one-way deal. I get the feeling that if we can get there, they can get here."  
  
Wesley ushered us all into his office and closed the door.  
  
"We can talk without screaming in here. I think first step would be to find out exactly what it is."  
  
"I think first step," Cordelia corrected him, "is to make it shut up!"  
  
I glanced at her. "I could probably find a spell..." I trailed off as I noticed something I hadn't before. Or rather, someone.  
  
"Hi, Lorne. I'm not evil."  
  
I looked at Angel for confirmation.  
  
"He's with us. Did you say you could make it quiet?"  
  
"I should," I turned to Wesley. "Do you have 'The Yunak Chronicles'?"  
  
"Of course. What volume?"  
  
A few hours later and the portal was just a bright, swirling light.  
  
"There we go. The new, silent type."  
  
"Do you know how to close it?" Cordelia asked me.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Well, Wesley's looking through his books some more. He should find something soon. Until then..."  
  
"We wait." Gunn came to join our conversation. "So what is this swirly thing anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I think... I think it's like, an alternate dimension. Some kind of, other world, but not."  
  
"You mean like there might be only a small difference between our world and that?"  
  
"Like there's another me out there? Cool!" At least Cordelia seemed excited.  
  
"I was thinking more like..." I remembered my own experience with another me. "Some big evil that wasn't defeated."  
  
"Urgh. We might have to kill some ugly demon for a second time?"  
  
"Maybe." I looked over at Wesley, deeply immersed in big, demonic texts.  
  
Then I thought of something. I ran into Wesley's office.  
  
"Wesley, I just thought of something. I think we opened that portal. Angel and I, I mean. When he heard about Buffy... He so desperately wanted her to be alive, and when his grief met my magic, they found a way to make her alive."  
  
"The portal! It's to a place where,"  
  
"Buffy is still alive."  
  
"Good. This could help me find out how..." he trailed of and I turned around to follow his gaze.  
  
Angel was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy's in there?"  
  
"Angel, wait!"  
  
It was to late for words. Angel turned and ran right through the portal.  
  
-----Willow----- 


	3. Angel, meet Buffy

-----Angel-----  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have taken off like that, but I had to know. It was hasty, yes, but that doesn't mean... I had to do it. If Buffy was still alive, then I had to at least check. And Willow said the portal works both ways. Didn't she?  
  
"What? Where'd'ya'com'fro?"  
  
An old homeless man was lying on the floor. I looked around and saw that I was still in the hotel, but the hotel was a lot different. Graffiti covered the walls and the stairs were boarded up. The old man obviously wasn't the only one that stayed here, but he was the only one here now. I looked behind me and sure enough, the portal was still there, silently swirling.  
  
"Okay. What now?" I muttered  
  
"Now you die."  
  
I turned to see Buffy standing at the doorway.  
  
"Buffy! What?"  
  
"You heard me. I found you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
  
"Easy way?" I was confused to say the least.  
  
"I lied. There's only the hard way."  
  
She ran at me and got the first punch in before I realised what was happening. I threw her onto the ground and pinned her to stop her attacking me and said to her,  
  
"Buffy, it's me!"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Where's Xander?"  
  
"What do you want with Xander?"  
  
"I may not be ready to kill him yet but I sure as hell am ready to kill you."  
  
She jumped back up and kicked me across the room. She then went to elbow me but her arm met mine as I blocked her attack.  
  
"Buffy, look at me."  
  
I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards mine.  
  
"Look at me. It's Angel."  
  
She looked into my eyes and, for a moment, she believed me.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
She struggled away.  
  
"No! You're not Angel. You never will be Angel." She threw me against a wall and held a stake to my heart.  
  
"Don't do it." I pleaded with her.  
  
She sobbed and shook her head. "Not Angel," she whispered to herself. Just before she hit my heart I ducked under her arm and ran back through the portal.  
  
"If Buffy follows me, don't kill her but be prepared for her to kill you!" I shouted as I entered my own world again.  
  
Gunn went to the weapons cabinet and took out a shield.  
  
"Hey, from I've heard about this slayer, better safe then sorry."  
  
"Angel, what happened in there?" Wesley asked me.  
  
I ignored him and looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Fred?"  
  
Cordy answered me, "I gave her a room. She hasn't been out since then."  
  
"Did you find out anything else about the portal?" I asked Willow.  
  
"Not as yet."  
  
"We'll keep researching."  
  
"Good."  
  
I walked up to my room and lay on the bed. I had seen Buffy. Alive. And kicking. I had to see her again. Angelus was obviously around in that dimension, I had to go back, convince Buffy that I'm me and help her to kill Angelus. If I took him by surprise I could finish the fight quickly, maybe... Either way, there was no choice. I had to go back through the portal.  
  
-----Angel-----


	4. Xander

-----Xander-----  
  
1999  
  
"What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You were supposed to learn your lesson in the first place. Come on Buffy, how could you be so stupid?"  
  
"Xander!? Like your lovelife's perfect."  
  
"At least my girlfriend's never tried to end the world. My sex life never got anyone killed."  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
"How dare you? You were the one who slept with Angel. Because you two couldn't learn some self-control, Willow's dead and Giles... Well Giles is damn well nearly dead."  
  
"I can't do this Xander. We need to get Giles some help."  
  
"I'll help you get him to a hospital, but that's it. I don't wanna see your face after this."  
  
1999  
  
I sat up panting.  
  
"Bad dreams?" Angelus asked me. He was sitting on the table, one knee bent with his arms resting on it, the other leg hanging down near the ground.  
  
"Not bad exactly."   
  
"You dreaming of the girl again?"  
  
I nodded. "Buffy."  
  
"A tasty morsel."  
  
"So I've heard. Wish I could sink my teeth into her, though."  
  
"In time, young friend. In time. She's weakening. Giving up."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
1999  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Oz."  
  
I forced a smile at him, but I had tears in my eyes, and so did he.  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
"The only 'she' I care about is lying in a coffin."  
  
Oz glared at me and seemed to growl.  
  
"God, sorry man."  
  
I pulled him into a hug. There's a time and place for manliness and this was not it.  
  
We walked together over to Willow. She seemed so peaceful lying there, like she was only asleep. But I knew she was never going to wake up, and in Sunnydale, that's almost a good thing, in some twisted way. I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She felt cold, and I had to turn away when I stood up and waited for Oz to say goodbye.  
  
"Come on," he said after a minute or so. "Let's get out of here."  
  
1999  
  
I was roughly shaken awake by Angelus.  
  
"Get up. I've caught her scent."  
  
I got up quickly and followed Angelus out into the street.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Do you remember that old hotel we stayed in a while back?"  
  
I remembered. Plenty of homeless guys, but they all tasted of alcohol.  
  
"That where she is?" I asked.  
  
"Has been."  
  
He jumped and ran up the side of a building. I followed with much less ease. never could get that "Spiderman" thing going.  
  
We ran across the city-scape until I picked up Buffy's scent too. But there was something else.  
  
"You come this way last time?" I asked Angelus.  
  
"No. Why?"   
  
"Stop."  
  
We both stood still for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He growled at me, but I ignored him.  
  
"I smell you. From recently."  
  
He started paying attention now.  
  
"It does smell like me. But also... Pig's blood."  
  
We looked at each other.  
  
"It couldn't be."  
  
"Angel. The rotten pig-drinking scum inside my head is out of my head and on the streets? How?"  
  
"I don't know, but that's him. It's weak, though."  
  
"Not weak enough."  
  
2000  
  
"Xander!"  
  
Angelus seemed to have appeared out of no-where, taking me completely by surprise. I tried pathetically to fight, but I was weak, and drunk, and Angelus was strong. The fight was over almost before it had begun. When he made me drink I resisted at first, but in the last moments before death, you'll do anything to survive. It's human nature to never give up without a fight. So I drank. I don't know why he didn't just kill me, and I'll never ask. I suspect he wanted to hurt Buffy, but she doesn't care. He should have killed her, that's all she cares about. Herself.  
  
2000  
  
We followed the scent all the way to the old hotel.   
  
"It's stronger here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We threw open the door and stared, gaping.  
  
"It's a swirly hole."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Walk through it."  
  
"Huh? Why me?" I protested.  
  
"Because." He shoved me into the hole. "I'm the sire, I'm the boss." 


	5. Cat'n'Mouse

-----Cordy-----  
  
"What the-"  
  
I whipped my head around to see Xander falling through the portal. It was definately Xander, but there was something different about him. He looked... Good. Well, I should have known something was wrong just from that, but I didn't.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"What? Where am... Cordelia? Cordelia!" He ran up to me and grabbed my arms.  
  
"Xander, get off me!"  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
"Because if you hurt her I'll stake you through the heart, chop off your head, maybe set you on fire."   
  
Trust Angel to come to my rescue. Xander dropped me and talked to Angel.  
  
"You can smell me huh? And you... Angel. Long time no see."  
  
"What is going on?" a very confused Lorne asked.  
  
"Xander," Willow said quietly. "You're a vampire."  
  
"Willow? What are you doing here, you're dead. What the hell is happening, where am I?"  
  
I was startled to see Xander change into his vampire face. I mean, I believed Angel, but actually seeing him is different. Scary.  
  
"Another dimension. You're... In another world. Where... Where you didn't die." Willow was crying silently as she told him. She walked up to him slowly.  
  
"Careful," I warned.  
  
She reached out and touched his face, bumpies and all. Xander stared at her for a moment, then smacked her across the room.  
  
"Keep away from me. So here, you're alive," he looked at Willow, then Angel, "You still have a soul, and I'm still human."  
  
"Okay, you know about us. It's only fair we get to hear your story," I said to him.  
  
"Buffy gave Angel a happy, got Willow killed, Angelus vamped me, and now we play cat'n'mouse with the slayer. Anything else you wanna know?"  
  
"When did all this go down?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Over the last couple of years."  
  
Willow had a thought and suddenly asked from across the room, "What about Dawn?"  
  
I don't why she wanted to know what happened to Dawn. I mean, if she had been killed, Xander would have mentioned it, wouldn't he? But he didn't even seem to know Dawn.  
  
"Who?"   
  
He genuinely didn't know who we were talking about. It was weird, but Willow just nodded and coughed. Xander had moved during this conversation. Now Angel was between him and the portal. I noticed him glance over, weighing up whether or not he could escape. Angel must have seen it too, because he said,  
  
"No way you can get past me."  
  
"I don't know that. Angelus I couldn't get past, but you..."  
  
"Are just as fast as Angelus."  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Havn't you ever wondered? Who would win between you two? And y'know, my money's on Angelus."  
  
As he said that, he ran past Angel, shoving him out of the way, and went back through the portal.  
  
"Let him go," Wesley said to Angel. "He might have someone waiting for him."  
  
"He might have Angelus with him," I thought. I knew Angel would win in the end, but it was a battle that I personally never wanted to see.  
  
-----Cordy-----  
  
--------------Author's Note--------------  
  
Sorry this is a bit short. Or a lot short. But I've worked out a plan for the next chapters so they should happen quicker. Thanks to everyone reviewing me! If you find something wrong, please tell me. Or if you think I could do better, cos I do fix things if people reckon something's up. Ok, bye.  
  
--------------Author's Note-------------- 


	6. Closure

-----Buffy-----  
  
"You can pay in the morning." The man giving me the room snorted and walked away.  
  
"Or not," I muttered under my breath. I usually find some cash on vamps before I dust them, but I'd been in a bad part of town. I hate it. To tell you the truth. It's just a game. Trying to find each-other without getting found, my turn during the day, theirs at night. Each of us trying to catch the other off-guard, or asleep. And I did find them today. Well, Angelus at least. Sprouted some crap about being Angel. Tried to lead me into a trap. I can't believe I let him get away. Now he's still alive, and me... I'm lying on a bed with springs in my back listening to the couple next door have sex.  
  
"This sucks," I muttered to myself.  
  
1999  
  
"Xander!" I was overjoyed when I saw him. I tried to hug him, but he pushed me off.  
  
"Don't do that. I'm not her to make things right between us, they're not. I'm here because Oz needs your help. I don't put emotional problems over friends lives."  
  
I ignored that last comment and focused on my job. "Oz? What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you heard of the Initiative?"  
  
I had.   
  
"Those commando guys."  
  
"Yeah. They found Oz. Caught him on a full moon."  
  
"Wolfy?"  
  
He nodded. That would have been a few days ago.  
  
"Where have they taken him?"  
  
"I've found the spot. Just need some more fire-power to get him out of there."  
  
He turned around and left, expecting me to follow. I sighed and chased after him.  
  
1999  
  
I jerked awake. It was 5:30 am. Time to sneak out without paying. The life of a slayer. Faith's not doing any better, last I heard. 'To each generation a slayer is born.' I think Mum's right, there is something wrong with our generation. I should call Mum soon. She's all alone, I haven't even spoken to her in a year. At least my leaving probably made it safer for her.   
  
"Alright," I thought. "I'll head back to the hotel where he was yesterday. Might find a clue as to where he is now."  
  
1999  
  
"Damn it. Damn it!"  
  
"Xander, shhh. Someone's gonna find us," I said quickly.  
  
"Does that matter? You've killed everyone I care about."  
  
"How is this my fault?" I motioned to Oz's dead body, lying open on the operating table.  
  
"We couldn't just go. Had to make a plan, the cautious approach."  
  
"I could have saved both our lives," I yelled at him. "It wouldn't have done Oz any good if we got shot ten steps in the door!"  
  
"I don't really care any more. I really don't care."  
  
He walked out, and I was still standing there.   
  
"Shit. What have I done?" I asked myself.  
  
A voice came from behind me.   
  
"You have broken into a federal building. I am agent Riley Finn. You're under arrest."  
  
I turned around to see a young man holding a gun at me. I laughed. What else could I do in this situation? Then I walked over to him and punched him.  
  
"Did you do this?" I asked forcefully.  
  
"No. I would have done the right thing and killed this monster. My organisation kept him alive for days, doing tests."  
  
I took him into an arm-lock and screamed at him, "Why are you doing this? He was not a monster. He was a human. And your 'organisation' murdered him. How is that right?"  
  
I heard an alarm go off. I dropped Finn and ran out the door and away from my friend's body.  
  
1999  
  
The portal was still there. The drunks had all left, but this place still stunk of piss and alcohol. And the portal was still there. A great big swirly thing. What if it wasn't a trap? If Angelus was controlling it, he wouldn't have left it up all night.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
I turned slowly. I knew that voice. It was a voice that killed me every time I heard it. Xander.  
  
"Xander. I should have known you'd be here. After Angelus yesterday."  
  
"Angelus fought with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't he tell you? Or are the bonds of sire and vampire wearing thin? Angelus getting bored with you, is he?" I twirled a stake between my fingers and planned my moves.  
  
He laughed. "Can you do it Buffy? Kill me?"  
  
"I had a bad night and I'm just about ready to do anything. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." I was talking tough, but I had doubts. I didn't know if I was ready, but he wasn't going to give me a choice.  
  
He ran at me, and the fight began. It was a long, hard fight. I'd fought him before, but he had some new moves. Angelus had trained him well. Xander could live a long time as a vampire. If I didn't kill him now. I threw a hard punch at him and got him on the floor. I jumped on him and held a stake to his heart.  
  
"You really gonna do that?"  
  
"Goodbye Xander."  
  
I shoved on the stake and my best friend turned to dust. I lay on the floor where I was and cried. 


	7. Elrok'na

-----Elrok'na-----

"Taking all bets!" I called to the crowded bar of higher powers, "Two worlds, two champions, one portal, one fight! Angel Vs Angelus, the fight of the infinite voids of time! Please place all bets on the fight through me, Elrok'na!"

The bar was dark and smoky, and looked a lot like a castle from the middle-ages of Earth. I inherited it from my father, who got it from his father, who got it from his father. And now the Powers That Be are trying to get me to close it down. But I'm not budging."

"One hundred human souls on Angelus, please," one of the lesser goddesses said, wearing a nice little skirt and a top so low-cut I would have paid her the hundred just to take it off.

"Righteo, you're down, any other takers?"

A divinity from a paradise dimension leaned over the table to talk to the goddess. He was attractive too, although there's a different scale up here. But if I swung that way, I'd be on him on a flash.

"You're mistaken in placing that bet, m'lady. Angel has friends and colleagues, they'll not let him die," he turned to me, "Do you take unicorn eggs?"

I nodded and let them continue their conversation.

"Read the rulebook, man. No-one but them will be allowed in the ring once they both enter."  
"True, but Angelus has no-one to live for except himself. He will give up quicker."

"I doubt it will last long enough for it to come to that. Angelus has been training. He fights, he hunts, he really lives. Angel, fighting for good, doesn't get it. He doesn't have to hunt, his prey come to him. Plus, he cares. That's the big thing. Blinded by emotion. Angelus sees nothing but the kill. He will win."  
"We shall see."

"Besides, look what good they're doing now. They think the portal was created by the witch. Bit pig-headed if you ask me."  
"That was planned that way," I butted in. "They needed to think they knew how the portal came into being. Less suspicious."

The goddess rolled her eyes and left back to her table, carrying drinks for her and her friends. The divinity took his blood and vodka to his party too. I was alone again. I peered into the orb. Nothing much happening. Angel and his bunch were still researching, (Do they ever DO anything?) and Angelus was... Finding Xander's ashes at the hotel.

"Oh, look at that, he smells the slayer's tears," I said to no-one in particular.

Angelus rubbed the mash of ashes and salty tears between his fingers, thinking. He stood up and laughed, throwing his arms up and staring into the ceiling. He ran around the room, re-enacting the fight. He was perceptive, I'll give them that. I thought back to the divinity, and his attractiveness. Remember I said it was a different scale up here? Those leather pants would still win out over the rest. I chuckled, then glanced around self-consciously. Like I said, I don't swing that way. I turned back to the orb. Angel had stopped looking at books and was swinging his sword around, fighting imagined enemies. He had his shirt off, and could almost equal Angelus' leather. The two looked quite a pair now. Both running around fighting, like children at play. I tried to picture them in my mind fighting each-other. It was the perfect idea really. No matter who wins, I'm coming out on top, a rich power. Angel and Angelus, both champions, one good, one evil. I'm a genius pitting them against each-other. And the timing was perfect. I had picked a murky time where everything was unstable. That was good because it meant seers couldn't cheat me out of my money. I had plenty of different Angels to choose from. No use playing Angelus against and Angel who never met Whistler. There wouldn't be a fight at all. Yes, I'm a fan of the great Liam. It's probably best I'll never meet him, I'd be a gibbering schoolgirl. But he has led a few interesting lives. And being able to see an infinite number of universes, there's always more for me to learn.

Another god walked over and ordered spring water.

"Caves of Roknor or the waterfall of youth?" I asked, annoyed that he had broken me out of my thoughts.

"Roknor. Helps me with my mind-reading. Hey, I know what you were thinking about Angel, and frankly I have to agree with you. I'm not him, but I've got some leather pants in my closet. If you're interested."

He slipped me a piece of paper with his number on it and walked away. I huffed and tore it up. I don't know what he was thinking. I don't swing that way.

-----Elrok'na-----

--------------Author's Note--------------  
Yes, this is a little silly. Sorry. If you can believe that higher beings have bars, it works quite well. Anyway, it moves the story along. Please review and tell me if you want to keep this one or exchange it for something more serious that works to the same effect. Your choice. PS: Who thinks Elrok'na is in denial about something?

--------------Author's Note--------------


	8. Finally!

-----Wesley-----

We were getting nowhere with the books. I had given up long ago, and I don't think anyone else was really trying either. But I kept turning pages, just to save face.

"We're getting nowhere with the books," Gunn proclaimed, slamming his shut.

Hallelujah.

"I say we gear up and head out. Face whatever's behind that swirly hole," Gunn continued.

"I have to say I agree," I said, looking around to see what everyone else thought.

Angel walked over with the sword he had been swinging. "I'm in, let's go."

"We shouldn't just rush in. There's no point," Willow objected. "I mean, what are we trying to do? Fighting won't close the portal."

"Angelus is alive in that world. Buffy is alive. I can't let him loose on her, so that's what I'm trying to do. If I get into that world, I'll be able to sense him out. Who knows, it could help."

I seriously doubted that. "Actually, interfering like that is more likely to cause collapse."

"Whoa," Cordy shook her head in confusion. "How did I miss that before?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Right here it says... It says that portals created like this always have a purpose. Maybe you _should_ go through."

"Well, it's our best shot. Everyone, grab some weapons and lets go." Needless to say I was confused, but Cordy's book was reliable, and Angel was really getting restless. Gunn tossed me an axe and he, Angel, Cordy, Willow and I ran through the portal.

-----Wesley-----

-----Yular-----

"That's interfering, that's against the rules," I yelled at Elrok'na. He had changed the records in one of the books Angel's team were looking in.

"Darl, you really want to be hanging around all millennia? I needed to give them a reason to go through there. Can't rely on curiosity more than once."

I glared at him and slumped in my chair. It was true, that was the most annoying part. I had somewhere to be in a few days, I didn't want to be here. But I didn't want to miss the fight, either. It would be a good one, too. I had been watching the two of them in Elrok'na's orb, and they were both good fighters. Finally! Angelus was still in the hotel, and Angel's team were jumping through the portal.  
"Hey everyone, it's starting!" I shouted over the noisy drinking and laughing.

Elrok'na pressed a button and the images on the orb moved to the roof, where everyone could see. I looked up and waited to see what would happen.

-----Yular-----

--------------Author's Note--------------  
I need people to vote on either Angel or Angelus to win, cos I can't decide. I could also do something where we don't find out who wins. So, audience participation. That is, of course, if I have an audience. PS:Sorry this one's so short. The next one will be longer, and up as soon as i decide who wins.  
--------------Author's Note--------------


	9. The End

--------------Author's Note--------------  
Thanks for the ideas, everyone. This is it then, THE END! Or it will be, after you read it... Please read it... It helps to imagine Doyle actually saying it, otherwise it may seem badly written, cos he doesn't exactly talk in the best English.  
--------------Author's Note--------------

-----Doyle-----

So there I was, sneaking around, following this Angelus guy, when his exact double falls through this swirly hole of nothingness! As you can imagine, I thought I'd just had too much of the good stuff, but the Cordy saw it too. So I was just sitting there, mouth open, as the swirly portal disappeared. Then Angelus turned and saw this guy, just ran right up to him and grabbed his sword, trying to hit him with it! So Angelus has the sword, and Angelus 2 is unarmed, but Angelus 2 quickly hits Angelus' arm. God, this is getting crazy, I'll just call the other one Angel for short. So Angel hits the sword out of Angelus' hand, and it goes flying across the floor. Angelus isn't happy about this. He throws a punch at Angel, who dodges it of course, then the Angel guy rolls over to grab the sword and comes up, slicing at Angelus in one swift move. But Angelus is smarter than that, he meets Angel's sword with a huge kick which sends it flying up in the air and into Angelus' hand. Now Angel is on the ground and Angelus has the sword to his neck, but not for long...

HOURS & BORING HOURS LATER...

...I looked up from my hidey hole again to see the two of them still stumbling about. I glanced over at Cordy. She was asleep too, and she looked so beautiful, and so very, very tired. It's amazing how much she's changed since I first her. Not that she wasn't beautiful at first, but fighting demons sure has taken its toll on her. I brushed some hair out of her face before glancing back up at the fight. This was getting ridiculous! Angel and Angelus had each-other in headlocks now, not that it was doing much good, seeing how they're VAMPIRES for crying out loud. But then a girl came creeping out of the shadows. Not just any girl, the slayer. Buffy Summers. When she saw the two of them, she just stood and stared. Well, she clearly knew something that I didn't, because the scene seemed to mean something to her. She grabbed a stake out of her bag and ran towards the pair. But just before she got near them, she jumped back. Like she had hit a fence, or some kind of force-field. This was getting weirder by the second, but I figured she knew what was happening because she got her stake, called out, "ANGEL!" and threw it at him. Wait, not AT him, to him. He caught it gracefully and got Angelus right in the heart. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. I've been fighting vamps for years, still never got used to that. Then the slayer ran up to Angel and kissed him. I went to object to this slayer/vampire snog-fest, but was held back by Cordy, who must have woken up.

"I'll tell you about it when we get home," she said, pulling me away and out of the hotel.

-----Doyle-----

-----Elrok'na-----

"And Angel is the winner, please form a line to collect winnings!"

"So are you just going to leave that world like that?" the girl in leather asked me.

"Of course not! Inter-dimensional law, read up on it sometime! I'm re-setting everything now."

Easy way to make a few bucks, hey?

-----Elrok'na-----

Angel pushes to the front as the get to the doors leading into the hotel itself.  
"Okay. Can I say it? I wanna say it."  
"Say what?" Wesley asks him.  
Angel pushes the double doors open, walking into the lobby.  
"There's no place like..."  
He trails off as he sees Willow sitting hunched up on one of the chairs in the lobby.  
Angel's smile vanishes as Willow looks up at him.   
"Willow?"


End file.
